Lavender and Cinnamon
by Hawkllama
Summary: Naruto and his friends all go out to dinner. But could a simple dinner turn into something more? A fun game of Truth or Dare becomes serious, especially when Ino ships NaruHina. Goddangit Ino... NaruHina Oneshot


**Another NaruHina oneshot! Yay! It might not be as long at the other one, but it'll still be good either way. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular night like any other. Nothing was different...or if you count having dinner with the Hokage as nothing different, then yes.

After the war, so much happened. The 12 former classmates all grew up to excel in their own particular fields. Neji was a ANBU captain. Tenten was the leading weapons expert of the village. Lee was a genin leader. Chouji was a genin leader too. Ino was the number one interrogater that Konoha had. Shikamaru was Konoha's strategist. Shino was a genin leader of a second team, the first team which all passed the Chunin exam with flying colors. Kiba was a ANBU tracker. Sai was, of course, an ANBU who had his own team. Sakura was the head doctor at Konoha. Sasuke was the head of the ANBU, and was Konoha's best ninja (After Naruto of course). Along with two others, Sasuke was apart of the tiny group that was supposed to protect the Hokage.

Hinata herself was in the ANBU. (She also happened to be on Sasuke's team that guarded Naruto.) Though she hadn't really gone on too many missions as of late due to the fact that her father had passed, and the Hyuuga elders were pestering constantly. Hinata ran the Hyuuga branch, but the elders did not approve of a woman running their precious affairs. So of course they had to try to set her up with many different feudal lords. (And some ladies, because one elder had her suspicions on Hinata sexuality)

Finally, there was Naruto. Blonde, innocent, handsome, Naruto. He became the 6th Hokage after Tsunade stepped down claiming that there were many casinos she had yet to hit up.

Because of all the missions, genins, and jobs that they were taking, there was almost no time for socializing. Every once and a while though, there would be that once in a blue moon night where none of them had missions or paperwork (Paperwork mostly applied to Naruto).

This was one of those nights.

"Aw, c'mon forehead! Don't be like that!" Ino laughed, her cheeks slightly red from the excessive amount of alcohol.

Sakura had just been dared to kiss Sasuke, who was sitting with the boys at the other booth across the restaurant. Hinata was suddenly reminded of when they were kids. When Sakura and Ino fought like there was no tomorrow over Sasuke Uchiha. Now, however, Ino had fallen more in love with her lazy teammate who had yet to ask her out.

"No way! Do you know how he'll react?! He'll kill me!" Sakura stage whispered to Ino who just giggled.

"Nah, he won't do that! Do you not see how that boy looks at you?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and Ino gasped.

"You really don't know do you?!" Ino squealed excitedly. Tenten smiled.

"Oh you two! So dramatic! Over _guys _none the less!"

"Hey!" Ino then turned on Tenten. "Don't act like you haven't been interested in Neji-kun!" Tenten blushed then glared at Ino.

"Well you are crushing hard on Shikamaru!" She retorted. Ino grinned, and looked up to the ceiling a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yea..." Sakura rolled her eyes, then lightly hit Ino's shoulder with her fist.

"Pig, you've got your head _so _high in the clouds, I don't think you're ever coming down!"

"Damn straight I'm not!" Ino said coming back to reality. "But hey! Hinata! You still like Naruto right?!" She turned to look at the blushing Hyuuga.

"Y-Yes. Why?" The only time Hinata ever stuttered anymore was talking about Naruto.

"Because we're playing truth or dare, and I dare you to go kiss Naruto!" Ino said grinning evilly.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No! I though that Sakura had to kiss Sasuke! Remember?" Ino blinked, then turned her scary grin to look at the the pinkette.

"That's right! You've still gotta do that, or it's paying for dinner!" Ino grabbed Sakura, then with surprising strength and speed, she had Sakura on her feet.

"I'll come with you!" Ino proclaimed then marched her out of the booth. Sakura grabbed at the booth at the last second, and quickly yelling to Tenten and Hinata.

"Quick! HELP ME GUYS!" Sakura was about to continue, but was yanked away by Ino.

Tenten and Hinata exchanged a look.

"We should follow them." Tenten said, and her and Hinata quickly reached the squirming Sakura and Ino.

Hinata knew that Sakura could get away from Ino easily, but somewhere deep inside of her, Hinata knew that Sakura probably wanted to do the dare.

The girls all reached the boys at the same time. Sakura turned around to face the grinning Ino.

"I can't do this! Why-?"

"Excuse me," Ino began with a sly tone. "Sakura has to take care of something, so..."

Ino pushed Sakura forward who obviously didn't expect it because she fell forward onto Sasuke, who _just _so happened to be sitting the nearest to the girls.

Sakura quickly stood up, her face redder than any strawberry. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to-!"

"What did you have to do that involved you guys coming over and disrupting our meal?" He asked interrupting.

Sakura bit her lip. "This."

Sakura didn't even wait for Sasuke to react. She just bent over and kissed him on the lips, zero hesitation.

Ino squealed, delighted at her spectacular matchmaking abilities, while Tenten and the guys cheered. Hinata stood by watching the two fondly...wishing that she was as daring as Sakura.

Sakura finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed. Sasuke had a surprised expression on his face.

"I'm sorry! I had to, or else I would've had to pay for dinner, and you remember how much Chouji can eat-!" Sakura stopped when Sasuke abruptly stood up directly in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke-?" Sakura hesitantly asked. Everyone watched with wary expressions. Was he angry? No one, however, noticed Naruto smirking in the corner of the booth.

Sasuke closed the small distance between him and Sakura, and kissed her deeply. Once again, everyone began to cheer as Ino took Sasuke's seat and began bragging to Shikamaru about her superb skills.

"About damn time..." Naruto muttered to himself as he smiled at his two teammates.

Naruto knew how long Sasuke had been waiting to ask out Sakura. Sasuke wasn't one to be all lovey-dovey and since he was the head of the ANBU and Sakura was the head doctor at the hospital, he never found the time to do so.

Naruto watched everyone as they all sat down, (the girls forgetting about their own table) and studied them all curiously.

Everyone had grown up, and gone their separate ways. Sure, Naruto saw Shikamaru and Teme-chan (Sasuke) every once in a while, but most of his time was consumed by annoying feudal lords, the annoying village elders, and worst of all?

_Paperwork_.

Even if they had all grown up, they never really changed. Not too much anyway. Teme-chan was still a chicken-butt, Chouji still ate a ton, Shino was still creepy, Sai still didn't understand emotions too well, and Lee was still in the prime of his youth.

Naruto had never dreamed that one day, that little blonde outcast would be sitting in a fancy restaurant, surrounded by friends who loved him and the title of Hokage. (Well actually he _had_ dreamed about the Hokage part.)

Still though, there was only one thing that he didn't have. Something that none of his friends had, and the reason why they were still kids at heart.

A wife.

Or a girlfriend. Either way. For example, Sasuke was planning to ask out Sakura. Neji had asked out Tenten a month ago, but they kept their relationship a secret. Shikamaru was just waiting to ask out Ino because as he put it, it was fun to annoy her so much when she just wanted him to ask her out.

But Naruto had no one. Though admittedly he probably _could_ have a girlfriend, but he was just too chicken to ask her out.

This girl was the one that plagued his living thoughts and teased him in his dreams. He was mesmerized by her stunning angelic looks, and long beautiful violet hair that tumbled down her back. And her _eyes_...just beautiful.

Naruto wasn't really sure when exactly he fell in love with the Hyuuga, or when he realized how much he needed her. But he was pretty sure that it had all just accumulated over time, and then hit him. It must've been on that day...

_Flashback_

_It was sunny outside, and Naruto just finished the last document. He leaned back, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. No more work today! For the first time in his Hokage career, he was _finished!

_He tugged off the Hokage cloak and hat, then tossed them over the desk. With a small leap, he was crouching in the window. Freedom awaits!_

_He jumped off across the rooftops, and set off to his favorite ramen stand. Little did he know that it was closed for remodeling. _

_Realizing this just as he set down in front of the stand, he frowned in dismay. Where should be go now?_

_Suddenly, he felt a small bump against his back. He turned, expecting to see a little child, but instead saw Hinata Hyuuga._

_She was sprawled on the ground, her beautiful hair going every which way._

_What? Beautiful?_

_"Oh Hinata! Sorry! Are you okay?" He asked, bending over the violet haired girl. _

_It had been almost months since he'd last seen her. Last time he talked to her, Naruto felt weird. Not a bad weird, but just...weird. Like every time he'd look at her, he found it hard to look away._

_"I'm fine!" She hurriedly said, then was suddenly on her feet. He was expecting her to faint as she normally did around him, however she acted as if nothing had happened._

_"Well, I'm really in a hurry, so I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" She brushed off her clothes, and then flashed a bright smile at Naruto._

_His heart stopped. His eyes widened at her. Her smile was beautiful._

_"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning. "You look kind of...dazed." She said._

_He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Where are you going?" He asked politely. Hinata's dazzling smile appeared once more._

_"I'm going to lunch with Neji and Tenten. Neji said that they want to tell me something, and I'm pretty sure I know what." Hinata paused, then tapped her forefingers against each other like she used to as a child._

_"W-Would you like to come with me?" She asked quietly, her slight red color dusting her pale cheeks._

_Ah, there was the Hinata he knew._

_"Sure! I'd love to Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Hinata smiled, then the two started off towards the restaurant. The entire way they made small talk about recent missions, family and friends, and their childhood memories. __Eventually, their conversation neared to more personal topics._

_"So, I heard that you're the head of the Hyuuga family now?" Naruto said, though it sounded more of like a statement almost._

_Hinata nodded, then bit her lip. "Well, yes but- well, it's complicated."_

_Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not really sure if I should be telling you..."_

_"C'mon Hinata! I'm the Hokage, and your friend! You can trust me!" He said. _

_Hinata sighed, then stopped. Turning to Naruto, she stared into his bright blue eyes. _

_"Whatever you may hear, you cannot tell_ anyone whatsoever_. Understand?" Naruto nodded mutely, mezmerized by those lilac purple eyes of hers._

_"Okay, well the Hyuuga elders have some preconceived notions that a woman is not fit to take proper care of and uphold the Hyuuga name. So they're trying to marry me off to whatever rich man they can find. And they're also limiting my missions. I think the Konoha elders have something to do with that. Anyways, for the last few months I've been stuck going on dates with men I don't even know. It's horrible! But, again I've already said too much. I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems-"_

_"Hey that's fine! What are friends for right?" Naruto said with a grin. Poor Hinata...She looked super worn out and tired. Probably because of all the stress on her shoulders..._

_"We're here!" Hinata interrupted their conversation, and pointed to a little restaurant named, _'Jūshīrūshī'.

_They walked in, and quickly found Neji and Tenten, who were already sitting at a booth. Neji scowled when he saw the two, while Tenten waved._

_Hinata and Naruto sat down in the seat across from the pair, and immediately Neji spoke.  
_

_"Why is he here?" He said glaring at the blonde, who just waved with a proud smirk._

_"I invited him to come- Don't be like that!" Hinata said exasperatedly, for Neji had rolled his eyes and attempted to scoot him and Tenten from the booth._

_"Yea, calm down Hyuuga!" Tenten reprimanded, and pushed against him scooting him back into the booth. "Geez, Naruto knowing won't kill you!"_

_"Won't kill me?! Naruto's mouth is so big he''ll tell everyone! And then I _will _die!" Neji said. Tenten rolled her eyes._

_"Seriously? Dating me is that bad?!" She skeptically. Hinata gasped._

_"I knew it! you finally asked her out Neji-kun!" Hinata said with a happy squeal. Tenten grinned._

_"Yup. The fat lard finally got the balls to do it." Neji glared at the brunette. Tenten kissed his nose._

_"Quit pouting Hyuuga." She ordered. "You'll be fine, ya see? they don't mind!"_

_Naruto finally spoke after processing that Tenten had just _kissed _Neji._

_"Wow...um, good for you guys! I did not see this coming, but yea..." He awkwardly said. Neji glared at the ground. Tenten picked up the menu, and began to study it. _

_Hinata noticed the awkward silence and cleared her throat. "Tenten-chan, did you get the scroll with the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei from the Hidden Cloud yet?" She asked. Tenten nodded happily._

_"Yep! It took forever for them to finally accept that I could have them! Maybe one day I can get my chakra reserves up, and I'll be able to use them..." She trailed off staring dreamily into space._

_After that, conversation came very easily. The entire time Naruto noticed something that he probably wouldn't have normally._

_Hinata's violet hair, the way it fell across her shoulders and down her back in waves. Hinata's smell, like cinnamon and lavender. Hinata's voice, the way it was soft and quiet. Hinata's eyes, their beautiful lilac shade. Hinata's _everything.

_Why he was noticing any of this was a mystery to him. He'd never really took much notice of her before, so why now?_

_"Naruto? Are you ready to go?" Naruto blinked, and noticed Neji and Tenten's absence. _

_"Yea, but where are-?_

_"They left just now. You didn't even notice though. Are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked. _

_"I'm fine." He waved his hand avoiding her question. Truthfully, he really wasn't. He was wondering where this sudden infatuation in Hinata came from._

_"Okay..." Hinata eyed him suspiciously, not believing him for a second. Something was bothering him, and she wanted to find out what._

_It had been a few months since she last saw him, which excluded guarding him. She didn't count that because she was supposed to be professional and not speak unless needed, and she didn't _really _see him. Mostly it meant being present, and following him silently wherever he went. _

_Of course, she already had plenty of experience with that. _

_Also too, recently her guarding him had been limited due to the Hyuuga, and maybe the Konoha elders, slowly restricting her time on missions and such._

_The two walked out of the restaurant, and set off towards the Hokage mansion. Hinata, because she had a meeting arranged with the elders of Konoha to see if she could get more missions perhaps. This would also prove to her whether or not the two were in cahoots with the Hyuuga elders. Naruto, because, well...He's hokage._

_"So, why are you going this way?" Naruto asked at a feeble attempt at small talk._

_Damn, when did he become so bad at conversing? He needs to get out more._

_"I have a important meeting with a few council members." _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. Any meeting with ANY council member is never good news._

_"Why is that?" He asked. Hinata shrugged._

_"My missions have been severely limited because..." She trailed off, reluctant to explain. However she remembered that she did already tell him before._

_"Because since I'm a woman, the Hyuuga do not believe that I can run the family. But if I don't, then Hanabi will take over and I will be married to someone from another village."_

_"Oh yea! I remember you mentioning it before." Naruto said, his smile turning into a grimace. "Are the elders really that sexist?"_

_Hinata looked at him surprised that he knew a word like that. Not that she didn't think he wasn't smart, but Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box. He was somewhere in between extremely brave and just plain stupid and reckless. _

_"Unfortunately, they are." She said with a sigh._

_"Why don't they just marry you to one of the families in Konoha?" He asked._

_"Apparently none of them are good enough. Had Sasuke not used to be a S class missing ninja who was a former Akatsuki member, they probably would've tried to arrange a marriage between us."_

_Naruto shuddered at the thought of Sasuke marrying Hinata. He clenched his fists in anger when he imagined him kissing her, or looking at her, or even worse...they would have to have kids-_

_He growled mentally. That teme wouldn't even_ touch _Hinata! Not so long as he was here!_

_Wait...why did that even matter to him exactly?..._

_Naruto wasn't the only one getting bad thoughts about the raven-haired man. Hinata was getting some _really _disturbing mental images about him. _

_'Kami,' she thought desperately, 'Please make sure that I never have to marry him or any other random suitor!'_

_Finally, they reached their destination. Hinata turned, and smiled kindly at the blonde._

_"Thank you for joining me, Neji-kun, and Tenten-chan today Naruto. It was a lot of fun!" She bowed slightly then stood up once more._

_"See you later Naruto-kun!" She said, that beautiful smile of hers never leaving her face. She turned to walk away, and Naruto almost stopped her. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and he caught her scent as she walked away..._

_Lavender and cinnamon._

* * *

Coming back to the present, he thought of that day where he seemed to be thinking of her particularly. That was the day that he realized he really _really _liked Hinata.

Eventually, that like grew into love and devotion. He'd love to marry her, which was an amusing thought considering that he hadn't even asked her out yet.

Why he even began to become infatuated with her was beyond him. It just...happened. No warning, nothing.

True, that day might seem like nothing special, however to him that day meant everything to him. It was the day that he got to spend with Hinata. Sure Neji and Tenten were there, but still. He was with Hinata, and was able to hold a conversation with her.

"Hey Hinata! Now it's your turn! Remember?" Sakura's voice broke through Naruto's daze.

Hinata blushed, then shook her head vigorously. "No. N-No. I can't-!"

"Aw, c'mon Hina-chan!" Ino interrupted, that horrible maniacal grin spreading across her face. "Do it! It's a dare, so you have to!"

Hinata shook her head again.

"If you don't you have to do the penalty!" Ino chimed.

"I'll take the penalty!" Hinata yelped. Ino rolled her eyes.

"The penalty is different for each person, Hina-chan." She said grinning.

"But-what?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Wait," Shikamaru asked interrupting the conversation. "What's this all about? What did Hinata get dared to do?"

"She has to kiss- Mmf!" Hinata pounced on the blonde, silencing her.

"Whoa...She has to kiss someone?!" Kiba said, shock evident in his expression.

"Isn't kissing a sign of love? Isn't that what married couples do?" Sai asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, it's a sign of love!" Ino screeched, before being shoved into Shikamaru's chest by Hinata.

Shikamaru raised his hands up in the universal symbol of surrender saying, "I'm not in this! Don't drag me into this bothersome mess!"

Suddenly, Ino succeeded in shoving Hinata away. Hinata fell backwards onto Sasuke's lap.

In that second, time stopped for everyone. Sakura kissing Sasuke seemed like an okay thing, but having the Hyuuga girl shoved in his lap? No one was sure how this would go.

Everyone collectively held their breath, staring at the two waiting to see what would happen.

Ino turned around to see what happened, and immediately began hooting with laughter. Hinata turned scarlet, and quickly stood up and moved away from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Just then, Sasuke was on the ground with a certain blonde on him, holding him by the collar.

"TEME! DON'T TOUCH HINATA EVER YOU PERV!" Naruto yelled, and aimed a punch to Sasuke's face, only to be stopped by Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, and literally, dragged him by his wrist and held him in the air.

"What are you doing?! You can't just fly off the handle like that! You're the Hokage for god sake!" She snapped. Naruto began squirming to get away. Unluckily, this caused Sakura to loose her grip on him, and drop Naruto on Sasuke who was in the process of standing up.

From underneath Naruto, you could hear the muffled voice of Sasuke yelling profanities at the blonde.

With a sheepish look on his face, Naruto stood up and began to apologize profusely. Sasuke, who may I remind you was a former Akatsuki member, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry Sasuke. Sakura was holding me, and I was-GAH!" Suddenly, crows were swarming all around Naruto and pecking and clawing at him.

Everyone in booth scooted to the furthest end of it to avoid being attacked as well.

"TEME! HELP ME!" Naruto yelled, and knocked one of the crows out of orbit. Immediately, 10 others took its place.

Just then the crows disappeared, and Naruto was in Sasuke's smirking face before you could even blink.

"What was that teme?!" He screamed in his face. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Revenge." He said simply. Naruto screamed in frustration.

"FOR WHAT EXACTLY?!"

"You sat on me." Was Sasuke's calm reply. From Naruto, you could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"HINATA SAT ON YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T MAKE CROWS ATTACK HER!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke yawned, then shoved Naruto away. "Shut up dobe." He said. (**A/N: Aw snap! Sassy Sasuke! XD**)

Naruto was just about to retort when Hinata appeared between to two men.

"Stop it both of you! We are in a restaurant, and you both are acting like baboons! Now sit down!" She ordered.

There was a collective intake of breath from the occupants of both the booth and the rest of the restaurant. No one knew how they would react to Hinata's outburst.

Sasuke looked like he'd been slapped in the face, and Naruto looked like a little kid who'd gotten in trouble.

"Teme started it..." Naruto muttered, and sat next to Sakura who began to heal the numerous scratches on his face and arms.

Sasuke stood there looking at Hinata. "Did you just call me a-?"

"Yes I did." Hinata interrupted. "Now sit down please."

Sasuke huffed angrily, and sat down next to Shikamaru who was still chuckling. Hinata went and sat in the last empty seat, which happened to be next to Naruto.

"Well..." Ino began interrupting the silence. "You still have to kiss Naruto, Hinata."

Hinata tensed. "Wait," Naruto began. "What does Hinata have to do?"

"She has to kiss you." Sai's emotionless voice stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Of course, a kiss would mean that at least one of you cares for the other and you seem to care for Hinata very much Naruto-"

Sai was cut off because just then he was slapped from across the table by Naruto who was now the color of a tomato.

"Shut up Sai..." He muttered embarrassed.

"I'll take the penalty." Hinata said quickly. Ino grinned.

"As I said before, the penalty is different for each person. Your penalty is...kissing Naruto."

...

Silence

...

And then

...

"But that's the same as the dare!" Hinata yelped. Ino chuckled evilly.

"Yup. I know."

"Isn't there an option 2?" Hinata asked desperately. Naruto chuckled.

"Do you not want to kiss me that badly?" He asked jokingly. On the inside he was extremely hurt by Hinata's obvious rejection.

"No! I do want to kiss you but-" Hinata closed her mouth and turned away from the blonde, and ignored her other friends who were snickering at her predicament.

"Is there an option 2?" She asked again, determinedly looking anywhere except at Naruto.

"Hm..." Ino looked up to the ceiling, and began to think. Suddenly, she smiled.

"In fact there is! Option 2 is kissing Naruto on the cheek. Sound good Hina?" Ino asked, eyeing the blushing Hyuuga. Ino also happened to notice that Hinata was sitting as far away as possible from Naruto. Which was hard considering that he hand his arms draped on the back of the booth, which forced Hinata to sit on the very edge of the booth seat.

Hinata nodded reluctantly, and turned to Naruto. Just before she was kissing him, the she-devil spoke once more.

"You have to kiss him for ten seconds." She grinned evilly.

Hinata nodded quickly, then kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Now within those few seconds, many people were thinking many things. But the only thoughts that mattered as of now were Naruto's. Especially since he planned something quite daring.

As Hinata was kissing Naruto, Naruto quickly turned his head towards her so that his lips were pressed against her own.

Everyone at the booth cheered for the two. Beneath all the noise, you could hear Ino saying to Shikamaru, "I ship it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

They pulled apart, Hinata blushing up a storm and Naruto grinning like a madman.

The rest of the meal was spent reminiscing in fond memories of the past. For Naruto and Hinata, however, the were reliving that perfect moment again and again.

Finally, the night was over and everyone had gone home except for Naruto and Hinata. The streets were dark except for the soft moonlight.

Hinata spoke first. "Tonight was fun." She said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she remembered the kiss.

"Yea." Naruto agreed smiling at her. She was beautiful, no doubt...

"Well, good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small smile. She then turned and began to walk away.

As she walked away, Naruto caught her scent like he did that one day.

Lavender and cinnamon...

However, this time he did stop her.

"Hey, HINATA!" He yelled, then ran up to her. Hinata turned around.

"Yes-?" Suddenly, she was wrapped in Naruto's warm embrace, kissing him deeply.

The stood there in that position in front of the dark streets of Konoha, the moonlight drifting over the two shinobi.

Finally, they pulled apart. Hinata was blushing, yet smiling hugely. Naruto was grinning once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Hinata's blush deepened.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Well, if you want to put it formally..." He trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

"Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked, grabbed both of her hands and holding them in his own.

"O-Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a smile.

That dazzling smile made Naruto feel so happy and complete. He let go of her hands, and then said to her, "See you tomorrow then!"

With those words, they parted ways, and Naruto was left thinking of her beautiful hair, eyes, lips, and most of all...her fantastic scent- A scent that still drifted on the winds towards the blonde-

_Lavender and cinnamon._

* * *

**That's it! And if you take to the time to read this author's note, you might get a laugh!**

**When I was writing the part where Hinata accidentally sat in Sasuke's lap, my sister happened to be reading over my shoulder and was saying something along the lines of:**

**"He wouldn't do anything to Sasuke! He's the hokage, and they're in a public place-" Only to stop and say, "Nevermind. This is Naruto we're talking about." XD**

**And another thing...I was writing the restaurant fight scene. I had that part and the kiss part written out, when I clicked this _magical _little button that just so _happens _to be underneath the right shift button. It does something that makes me have to reload the page, thus loosing everything that I've written had I not saved. (Fun Fact: I've already saved this particular paragraph about 12 times already.)**

**Guess who didn't save, and lost roughly 3,000 words? This girl, right here!**

**Ugh. All in all, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! BTW If you enjoyed this oneshot, you could always maybe check out my other NaruHina oneshot that's completely heart-wrenching, but if you're caught up with the manga, WE ALL KNOW THIS COULD NEVER HAPPEN! XD op Naruto for the win!**

**Until next time, see ya later! :)**


End file.
